Uma Amizade Forte ou Algo Mais?
by FireKai
Summary: A Kari decide ir ao mundo digimon, mas toma decisões precipitadas e põe em risco a pessoa que ela mais ama. Conseguirá Kari salvar o seu amor e declarar-se a ele? Kari x TK. One-shot (Completa)


**Nota do Autor: As personagens de Digimon não me pertencem.**

"Kari, está na hora de ires para a escola, levanta-te!" - disse a mãe de Kari, da porta do quarto.

Kari levantou-se ensonada e começou a vestir a sua roupa.

"Gatomon, depois de eu vir da escola, que tal irmos ao mundo digimon?" - perguntou Kari a Gatomon que ainda estava enroscada nos lençóis da cama.

"Está bem Kari." - disse Gatomon, enrolando-se ainda mais nos lençóis.

"Então até logo." - disse Kari, passando a mão pela cabeça de Gatomon, agarrando a mochila e saindo do quarto.

"Bom dia Tai, bom dia mãe!" - disse Kari, sentando-se na mesa da cozinha. O Tai já estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço e a mãe de Kari estava a acabar de fazer algumas torradas. Kari começou a pôr alguns cereais no seu prato.

"Bom dia Kari." - disse o Tai enquanto comia rapidamente os seus cereais.

Depois de terem tomado o pequeno-almoço, Tai e Kari saíram de casa em direcção à escola. Kari já estava completamente desperta, mas Tai ainda parecia um pouco ensonado.

"Tai, hoje depois das aulas eu e a Gatomon vamos ao mundo digimon, não queres vir connosco?"

"Não dá Kari, tenho de estudar." - disse o Tai com um ar abatido.

"Oh, paciência…"

Caminharam durante algum tempo e quando estavam quase a chegar à escola, encontraram o Davis e a Yolei. Yolei esboçava um sorriso e Davis fez um ar aparvalhado ao avistar a Kari.

"Bom dia Kari e Tai!" - disse Yolei.

"Bom dia Kari." - disse Davis com um ar aparvalhado, corando até à raiz do cabelo.

"Bom dia aos dois." - disseram Tai e Kari ao mesmo tempo.

Durante o resto do caminho, Yolei teve uma conversa animada com Kari e Tai, enquanto Davis se limitou a olhar para Kari com uma expressão aparvalhada.

"Bem, até logo." - disse Tai ao chegarem à escola.

"Eu também tenho de ir, até logo." - disse Yolei, afastando-se de Davis e Kari.

"Bem, vamos para a nossa sala." - disse Kari. Davis seguia-a hipnotizado.

Quando chegaram à sala, TK já lá estava.

"Bom dia!" - disse ele sorrindo aos dois amigos.

"Bom dia TK." - disse Kari, devolvendo o sorriso.

O ar aparvalhado desapareceu da cara de Davis e foi substituído por um olhar ciumento.

"Olhem, que tal irmos ao mundo digimon depois das aulas?" - perguntou a Kari.

"Por mim tudo bem." - disse TK.

"Eu também vou!" - disse Davis apressadamente.

O professor entrou na sala de aula e todos os alunos se sentaram nas suas cadeiras.

Enquanto passava a informação que estava no quadro, Kari desejava que a aula passasse rapidamente para eles irem ao mundo digimon.

Depois das aulas terminarem, TK, Kari e Davis saíram da sua sala.

"Que tal se convidasse-mos a Yolei para vir connosco?" - perguntou a Kari, esboçando um sorriso.

"É uma boa ideia!" - disse TK. - "É pena não ter dito nada ao Patamon."

"E quem é que a vai chamar?" - perguntou a Kari. Nenhum dos rapazes disse nada. - "Davis, importas-te de ires tu chamar a Yolei?"

"Mas…" - disse Davis, que não queria deixar a Kari e o TK sozinhos nem por um minuto.

"Vá lá Davis." - pediu Kari com uma voz doce.

O Davis olhou para o rosto de Kari e concordou: "Está bem, eu vou chamá-la, encontramo-nos na sala de computadores."

Davis partiu em direcção à sala de aulas de Yolei e TK e Kari dirigiram-se para a sala de computadores.

"Ainda bem que as aulas acabaram, estava desejosa de ir ao mundo digimon!" - disse Kari sorrindo a TK.

"Até parece que não vamos lá há muito tempo." - disse TK.

"Eu sei que vamos lá muitas vezes, mas hoje apetece-me muito ir lá, não sei exactamente porquê, mas tenho o pressentimento de que vai acontecer algo bom." - disse Kari.

Quando chegaram à sala de computadores, Gatomon estava à espera deles.

"Olá Gatomon!" - disse Kari sorrindo à sua digimon.

"Olá Kari. Olá TK."

"Olá Gatomon." - disse TK sorrindo.

"Estás aqui à muito tempo?" - perguntou Kari.

"Não, cheguei há pouco tempo." - respondeu Gatomon.

"O Davis foi chamar a Yolei, espero que eles não se demorem." - disse Kari.

Mas os minutos foram passando e Davis e Yolei não apareciam.

"Estou farta de esperar!" - disse Kari.

"Calma Kari, o Davis e a Yolei devem estar a chegar." - disse TK.

"Eu já não vou esperar mais por eles! Gatomon, importas-te de ficares à espera do Davis e da Yolei e ires com eles?" - perguntou Kari.

"Hum… está bem Kari."

"Óptimo!" - Kari sentou-se em frente ao computador e tentou localizar um lugar. - "Boa! Achei um lugar óptimo para irmos passear e ver uma bela paisagem! TK, estás pronto?"

"Sim."

"Óptimo! A porta está aberta, vamos entrar!" - gritou Kari. Ela e o TK foram transferidos para o mundo digimon.

"O quê? Mas este não é o lugar que eu escolhi para virmos!" - disse Kari olhando à sua volta.

Aquele lugar não tinha nada de bonito. Tudo parecia congelado e sem vida.

"Mas, como é que viemos aqui parar?" - perguntou Kari.

"Provavelmente, aconteceu algo de errado com as coordenadas." - disse TK.

"Então, vamos voltar usando a televisão." - disse Kari, mas quando olhou para a televisão que estava perto deles, viu que ela estava partida. - "Oh não! Agora não poderemos voltar usando esta televisão!"

"Calma Kari, deve haver outra por perto, eu vou tentar localiza-la usando o meu dispositivo digital." - disse TK, começando a pesquisar a área usando o seu dispositivo. - "A situação não é das melhores, a televisão mais próxima fica a 5 km."

"Oh, é longe mas temos de ir até lá." - disse Kari.

"Então vamos!" - disse TK começando a andar. Kari seguiu-o.

**No mundo real…**

"A Kari deve estar farta de esperar!" - disse Davis a Yolei.

"Ora, eu estava a fazer um trabalho e não me podia vir embora sem o ter terminado." - disse Yolei.

Os dois amigos chegaram à sala de computadores, onde Gatomon estava.

"Finalmente!" - disse Gatomon.

"Gatomon? Onde estão a Kari e o TK?" - perguntou o Davis.

"Eles já foram para o mundo digimon. Estavam fartos de esperar por vocês." - disse Gatomon.

"Foi culpa da Yolei." - disse o Davis.

"Mas depois deles irem para o mundo digimon aconteceu alguma coisa ao computador! Tudo ficou preto!" - disse Gatomon.

"O quê?" - perguntou Yolei. - "Eu já vou ver o que se passou."

Yolei sentou-se me frente ao computador e começou a analise.

"Não sei o que se passa, mas alguma coisa aconteceu à porta do mundo digimon. Não consigo aceder-lhe!"

"Mas… mas isso quer dizer que nós não podemos ir até ao mundo digimon, não é?" - perguntou Davis.

"Sim. E a televisão que foi usada pelo TK e pela Kari está inutilizada, por isso eles têm de voltar por outra televisão." - disse Yolei.

"Então, não podemos fazer mais nada a não ser esperar até eles consigam voltar?" - perguntou Davis.

"Exactamente." - respondeu a Yolei. - "Mas eu vou tentar abrir a porta do mundo digimon!"

**De volta ao mundo digital…**

"Estou a ficar cansada." - queixou-se Kari.

"Vá lá Kari, já estamos quase a meio do caminho." - disse TK.

"Está bem, eu vou fazer mais um esforço." - disse Kari.

Os dois amigos continuaram a andar. Os minutos iam-se passando e eles estavam cada vez mais cansados. O frio aumentava e a neve e gelo à volta deles parecia estar a tornar-se mais negra e espessa.

"Estou com muito frio." - queixou-se Kari.

O TK despiu a sua camisola e deu-a à Kari.

"Mas TK, assim tu é que vais ficar com frio." - disse Kari.

"Não te preocupes." - disse TK, pondo a camisola nas mãos de Kari.

Kari vestiu rapidamente a camisola e os dois amigos continuaram a sua viagem.

**No mundo real…**

"Não consigo aceder ao mundo digimon!" - disse Yolei.

"O que vamos fazer agora?" - perguntou a Gatomon.

"Temos de ir avisar o Matt e o Tai, afinal, eles são irmãos do TK e da Kari." - disse a Yolei.

"Está bem, eu vou ver se eles ainda estão na escola." - disse o Davis antes de sair da sala de computadores para ir à procura de Matt e Tai.

**No mundo digimon…**

"Falta apenas 1 km." - disse TK.

Kari olhou para o amigo, que tremia de frio, porque tinha dado a sua camisola a Kari e agora tinha apenas uma T-Shirt.

_Ele deu-me a sua camisola para que eu não ficasse com frio e agora é ele que está a congelar. O que é que eu posso fazer para o ajudar?_

Nesse momento, começou a soprar um vento forte e gelado.

"Oh não!" - disse Kari, enquanto o vento ficava cada vez mais forte.

"Não vamos conseguir andar com este vento. Temos de arranjar algum lugar para nos abrigarmos." - disse TK.

Depois deles terem andado algum tempo, avistaram uma caverna.

"Podemos abrigar-nos ali." - disse TK, apontando para a caverna.

"Vamos!" - disse Kari e os dois amigos começaram a correr em direcção à caverna.

Quando estavam quase a chegar à caverna, ouviram um grande barulho e viram que uma avalanche vinha na direcção deles. Kari conseguiu desviar-se, mas TK foi apanhado pela avalanche.

"Não!" - gritou Kari.

A avalanche parou rapidamente, Kari correu para o lugar onde TK tinha sido soterrado pela avalanche e começou a escavar para salvar o amigo.

**No mundo real…**

Davis entrou a correr na sala de computadores e disse: "O Tai e o Matt não estão na escola!"

"O que vamos fazer agora?" - perguntou Gatomon.

"Vamos telefonar-lhes e pedir-lhes que venham para aqui!" - disse Yolei.

"Sim." - disse Davis. - "Eu vou até à cabina telefónica e vou telefonar-lhes."

Com um movimento rápido, Davis voltou a sair da sala de computadores.

**No mundo digimon…**

Kari conseguiu tirar o amigo da neve, mas TK estava desmaiado e congelado. A Kari pegou no amigo e levou-o para dentro da caverna. Ela despiu a camisola de TK e pôs a camisola sobre o corpo de TK, para o aquecer. Depois, ela saiu da caverna e foi à procura de madeira para fazer uma fogueira. Poucos minutos depois, Kari voltou à caverna com um molho de lenha e, com alguns fósforos que ela trazia no bolso, acendeu uma fogueira.

A luz e o calor invadiram a caverna. Kari pôs o TK perto do lume, para que ele ficasse mais quente e abraçou-o. Sentia-se culpada pela ida ao mundo digimon. Se ela tivesse esperado pelos outros poderiam ajudar-se uns aos outros e não estariam naquela situação.

O TK tremeu um pouco e abriu os olhos e perguntou:

"O que aconteceu Kari?"

"Tu foste apanhado por uma avalanche e depois eu trouxe-te para aqui." - respondeu Kari.

"Obrigado Kari." - disse TK sorrindo para a rapariga.

Depois de vários minutos, TK ainda continuava gelado e Kari estava cada vez mais preocupada.

"TK, aguenta." - pediu Kari.

"Estou com muito frio." - disse TK, fechando os olhos.

"TK, a culpa disto tudo é minha." - disse Kari com lágrimas a inundarem-lhe os olhos.

"Não. A culpa não é tua Kari." - disse TK. A cada segundo sentia o corpo mais dormente e mais gelado.

"É sim! A culpa é toda minha!" - disse Kari.

O TK deixou de se mexer e a sua respiração ficou pesada e lenta.

"TK! TK, fala comigo! TK!"

A Kari estava a entrar em pânico. O TK não podia morrer! Não agora nem naquele local. A Kari ainda não tinha confessado ao TK os verdadeiros sentimentos que tinha por ele. Tinha medo de ser rejeitada e agora, não ia ter oportunidade de revelar a TK, que o amava.

"TK, por favor, não morras!" - pediu Kari, chorando.

Não houve qualquer tipo de reacção da parte de TK.

"Não! TK! Não podes morrer! Eu amo-te!" - gritou Kari.

Parecia não haver mais esperança e Kari decidiu fazer a única coisa que podia no momento, beijou o TK. Os lábios da rapariga tocaram nos lábios do rapaz. Uma sensação estranha envolveu o corpo de Kari. A insígnia da Luz apareceu no peito de Kari e a insígnia da Esperança apareceu no peito de TK. E então deu-se um espectáculo de luzes rosas e amarelas que envolveram os corpos dos dois jovens. Kari fechou os olhos e quando os abriu de novo viu que TK estavam com os olhos abertos e com um sorriso no rosto.

"TK?"

"Estou bem. Já não tenho frio e tenho as minhas forças de volta." - disse TK sorrindo.

"O poder das nossas insígnias curou-te." - disse Kari, cujos olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas mas, desta vez, não eram lágrimas de tristeza e sim, lágrimas de felicidade. A Kari abraçou o TK com toda a força. Quase o tinha perdido, mas graças ao poder da Luz e da Esperança, isso não tinha acontecido.

"Kari, o que tu disseste era verdade?" - perguntou timidamente TK.

"O quê?"

"Tu disseste que me amavas. Era verdade?" - perguntou TK, corando.

"Sim TK." - disse Kari, corando ainda mais que TK. - "Eu amo-te."

"Kari… eu também te amo." - disse TK. Os dois jovens aproximaram-se ainda mais e deram um beijo curto, mas cheio de sentimento.

"Eu pensei que gostavas do Davis." - disse TK.

"Não. Ele é apenas um amigo."

"Mas ele gosta de ti."

"Eu não posso fazer nada. Eu amo-te a ti e não a ele." - disse Kari.

"Kari, temos de voltar ao mundo real o mais rápido possível." - disse TK.

"Sim. Vamos!" - disse Kari.

Os dois deram as mãos e saíram juntos da caverna.

**No mundo real…**

"Já lhes telefonei. Eles já estão a caminho." - disse Davis, ao voltar à sala de computadores.

"Eu estive a verificar umas coisas no computador e descobri que não conseguimos ir ao mundo digimon por causa de um vírus. Estou a tentar eliminá-lo, mas ainda vai demorar um tempo." - disse Yolei.

"Espero que esteja tudo bem com o TK e a Kari." - disse Gatomon.

**No mundo digimon…**

"A televisão deve estar por aqui." - disse TK.

"Sim, vamos procurar."

Depois de procurarem durante algum tempo, o TK e a Kari encontraram a televisão que os iria levar de volta ao mundo real.

"Bem, vamos a isto! Televisão, leva-nos de volta ao mundo real! Agora!" - gritou TK, mas nada aconteceu. - "Porque é que não aconteceu nada?"

"Não sei." - respondeu Kari. - "Vamos tentar usar os nossos D3 juntos."

"Televisão, leva-nos de volta ao mundo real! Agora!" - gritaram os dois amigos e foram transportados.

**No mundo real…**

"O quê? A porta está de novo aberta!" - disse Yolei, antes de TK e Kari saírem do computador e aterrarem em cima dela.

"Desculpa Yolei." - pediram TK e Kari, enquanto se levantavam do chão.

"Não faz mal. Vocês estão bem?" - perguntou Yolei.

"Sim." - respondeu a Kari.

"Nós chamámos os vossos irmãos, eles devem estar a chegar. Pensámos que podiam estar em perigo." - disse Davis.

"Não se preocupem, estamos bem." - disse TK.

"Sim, estamos muito bem." - disse Kari sorrindo e dando a mão a TK.

"Passa-se alguma coisa que eu não saiba?" - perguntou a Yolei.

"Bem… eu e o TK começámos a namorar!" - disse Kari.

"Parabéns!" - disse Yolei.

"O quê? Então e eu Kari?" - perguntou Davis.

"Davis, desculpa, mas eu sempre te considerei um amigo e nada mais além disso." - disse Kari.

O Davis abandonou a sala a correr.

"Oh, coitado, eu não o queria magoar." - disse Kari.

"Não te preocupes, ele vai superar." - disse Yolei. - "Bem, apetece-me ir beber um sumo. Que tal vires comigo Gatomon?"

"Eu? Mas eu não tenho sede!"

"Não tens? Mas tu acabaste de me dizer que estavas a morrer de sede!" - disse Yolei, deitando um olhar sugestivo a Gatomon.

"Ah! Claro, sim, eu estou cheia de sede. Vamos beber um sumo!" - disse Gatomon e as duas abandonaram a sala, fechando a porta e deixando os dois jovens a sós.

"Bem, ainda bem que conseguimos regressar são e salvos." - disse TK.

"Sim." - disse Kari.

Os dois olharam nos olhos um do outro e beijaram-se. A porta da sala voltou a abrir-se e Tai e Matt entraram e vieram os seus irmãos a beijarem-se.

"Ei, o que se passa aqui?" - perguntou Tai.

TK e Kari terminaram o beijo e olharam para Tai e Matt.

"TK, explica-te por favor." - pediu Matt.

"Eu e a Kari estamos a namorar." - respondeu TK.

O Tai fez uma expressão de desagrado e disse: "E tu amas mesmo a minha irmã?"

"Sim." - respondeu o TK.

O Tai e o Matt entreolharam-se e o Tai disse: "Está bem então, mas TK fica a saber que se magoares a minha irmã, tens de te haver comigo!"

"Está bem." - disse TK.

"Então até logo, namorem há vontade… mas portem-se bem!"

O Tai e o Matt saíram da sala.

"O nosso namoro vai dar certo, não vai Kari?"

"Sim." - respondeu Kari e os dois beijaram-se ardentemente.

**Fim**

**Então pessoal o que acharam da fic? Mandem uma review ok? Obrigado :)**


End file.
